DP051: Glory Blaze!
is the 51st episode of Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl. Episode Plot Ash trains with his Pokémon, even if it is in night. Staravia uses Aerial Ace, while Pikachu, Aipom and Turtwig spin to dodge. Ash wants them to battle like that, but he spots something is fired. Nurse Joy had quite a day, as she had to treat a lot of Pokémon from the Tag competition. Brock goes to help Nurse Joy, even if Holly is a bit jealous to see that. Conway discusses the strategies with Dawn. Dawn realizes that the closer the Pokémon and person are, the stronger they get. Dawn sees her Piplup and they blush, giving Dawn an idea - to tell Ash about this. Conway still thinks Ash is the enemy. Chimchar faces Paul's Pokémon: Ursaring, Torterra, Murkrow and Elekid. Elekid uses Thunder, Torterra Hyper Beam, Murkrow Shadow Ball and Ursaring Focus Blast. Chimchar protects itself using Flame Wheel. Ash comes and wants to know what is going on. Paul orders Chimchar to use Flamethrower, but accidentally hits Ash. Team Rocket also knows training Chimchar like that is rude. Ash compliments Chimchar's power, but Chimchar nervously returns to training. Ash wants to know why such training, but Paul tells him it is not his business. Ash reminds him they are a tag team. Paul tells him he wanted a real battle. Dawn arrived and tells him he is rude to everyone. Paul reveals he wanted Chimchar to be much more stronger. If this was not the case, Chimchar would be released, as it would be useless. Ash advises him to work on his strong points, but Paul thinks it would be pointless. This was what Chimchar wanted, as it confirms this. Ash tells it has other ways to be stronger. Paul leaves with his Pokémon, including Chimchar. Team Rocket are also sad to see Chimchar being treated like that, though Jessie thinks with cooperation, Chimchar would help them get the bell. Chimchar continues his training. Ursaring uses Hammer Arm, though Chimchar passes through its legs to evade. Still, it gets hit by Torterra's Leaf Storm. Murkrow uses Sky Attack and hits Chimchar, despite Paul's order to counter with Flamethrower. Chimchar goes to stand up, but it is too exhausted. Elekid uses Thunder "to wake it up", but Pikachu comes to stop it. Elekid goes to attack, but Ash and Dawn come and stop this madness, so Ash goes to bring it to the Center. While Brock treats Chimchar, Holly's suspicions are gone, seeing he is quite a medic. Holly is confident to win with Brock, but Ash and Dawn want to prove her wrong. Brock knows Chimchar will be okay after a rest, but has a discussion with Paul. Brock is told Paul put Chimchar through some painful training, while Team Rocket overhears. Brock tells Chimchar will be powerful, but this brings some painful memories. Brock wants to know why such training, though Paul tells everyone wants the same result, though he knows a day. He caught a Ninjask and it was windy. Chimchar was going from tree to tree, while the Zangoose chased them. Zangoose were very offensive and chased it. Chimchar was at the end of a cliff and the Zangoose cornered it. They were about to attack, but Chimchar activated Blaze and defeated them all with a single Flame Wheel. Paul was very impressed by this Chimchar and offered it to come with him. Chimchar agreed to this. Paul was confident to win the Pokémon League, but was unable to power up Chimchar like that. Paul put it up through such training, to witness that power again and have it. Everyone agrees that Chimchar needs rest, or its health will be ruined; even Nurse Joy confirms this. Paul leaves without a word. Next day, the Tag competition continues. After some fights, Paul and Ash go to battle. Ash sends Turtwig and Paul his Chimchar. Everyone is shocked by Chimchar's appearance, though Chimchar still wants to battle. Ash demands from Turtwig to protect it. The trainers send Metagross and, unluckily for Chimchar, Zangoose. Ash tells Paul Turtwig will take care of Zangoose, but Paul ignores him and tells Chimchar to attack. Metagross uses Bullet Punch, and Chimchar goes to use Flamethrower, but gets scared by Zangoose's appearance. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, but gets countered by Zangoose's attacks, so Chimchar gets hit by Bullet Punch and Turtwig with X-Scissor. Chimchar digs, but Metagross uses Magnet Rise, evading Chimchar's Dig. Zangoose attacks Chimchar, so Turtwig goes to tackle it, but misses. Turtwig is pushed away by Psychic, while Zangoose uses Crush Claw. Chimchar is scared, making Paul displeased, but Turtwig bites Zangoose's hand to stop from attacking. Metagross goes to use Bullet Punch. Paul, much to Ash's shock, orders Flame Wheel on Turtwig. Despite Chimchar's hesitations, Paul demands this, so Chimchar attacks Turtwig, Zangoose and Metagross. Turtwig is badly damaged by this effect. Zangoose uses Crush Claw, stopping Chimchar to use Flame Wheel. Chimchar goes to use Flamethrower, but it is too frightened to attack. Turtwig bashes Zangoose off with Razor Leaf, though Chimchar falls down form exhaustion. Zangoose uses Fire Blast on Turtwig, though Chimchar protects it, standing in its way. Chimchar's Blaze activates and Ash demands Paul to order a command, but he simply stands. Metagross uses Bullet Punch and charges, while Paul simply leaves. So, Ash orders Chimchar to use Flamethrower. Metagross is defeated, making everyone shocked by this turn of events. Zangoose goes to use Crush Claw, but misses Turtwig, as it spins, then retaliates with Razor Leaf, then tackles Zangoose and defeats it. Ash and Paul won. Tomorrow there are four teams, including Ash, Paul, Brock, Holly, Dawn and Conway, with two unnamed trainers. Though Ash compliments Turtwig and Chimchar, Chimchar is worried for Paul. Later, Paul releases Chimchar. Paul confirms that was the end of the special training and will get a new Fire-type Pokémon. Chimchar leaves, but Ash has an idea; to come with them. Debuts Pokémon Paul's Ninjask Move *Focus Blast *Bullet Punch *Magnet Rise Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Bronzong *Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Pokémon Symphonic Medley are used as background music. *Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their motto in this episode. Mistakes In the English Dub, when Chimchar uses Flame Wheel on Turtwig, Holly says: "That's awful!" but it shows that Dawn's speaking. Gallery Ash's Pokémon train DP051 2.jpg Dr. Brock reports for duty DP051 3.jpg Dawn and Piplup blush DP051 4.jpg Paul's Pokémon attack Chimchar DP051 5.jpg Ash gets hit by Flamethrower DP051 6.jpg Chimchar defeated the Zangoose DP051 7.jpg Chimchar is unable to attack DP051 8.jpg Chimchar saves Turtwig DP051 9.jpg Turtwig tackles Zangoose DP051 10.jpg Chimchar is offered a new chance }} Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Paul Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura